Imaging devices have been proposed, which have a function for sequentially recording a plurality of image data that are automatically shot at predetermined time intervals on a recording medium, in which the time required from shooting to recording on the recording medium is calculated for one image data from among the plurality of image data, a range for the predetermined time interval that can be selected is determined based upon the calculated time, and the user sets the predetermined time interval based upon the determination results (for example, see Patent Literature 1).